What is the ratio of $x$ to $y$ if: $\frac{10x-3y}{13x-2y} = \frac{3}{5}$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Multiply both sides of the given equation by both denominators to obtain \begin{align*}
5(10x-3y)&=3(13x-2y) \implies \\
50x-15y&=39x-6y.
\end{align*} Collect like terms by adding $15y$ and $-39x$ to both sides to obtain $11x=9y$. Finally, divide both sides by $11y$ to find that $\dfrac{x}{y}=\boxed{\frac{9}{11}}$.